Life's Too Short
by TristinaBlack
Summary: Kurama explains about an assignment that went terriable wrong and changed his outlook on life, Friendship, and trust, and opens his eyes to the darkness that may reside in others hearts.


TB: Hi-ya! Incase you haven't noticed I have deleted almost all of my stories...I suck at writing...sniff or at least that's what I think. So I started with a clean slate. And this is my first fic so far. I thought it wasn't that bad and I hope you like it too. If not just flame me! Some constructive criticism would be good fer me because I am already way too cocky...-.-' you can just ask LD and CG. So now for the disclaimer!!!  
  
Duo: Erm...TB doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other related characters or related material. So don't even think about suing because I'll storm down to yer house and kick your ASS!!!  
  
TB: O.O Nice language duo...  
  
Duo: thanks!  
  
TB: -.-' you're welcome...

Life's Too Short chapter 1: Welcome to My World  
(The narrative is done by Kurama just so you know)  
  
People think many things of life. They may think of it as not so bad, to others it's an obstacle, or a sort of roller coaster. To some life is constant bliss, but unfortunately that is a rare opinion. The more common out look on life would be hell on earth. At that statement you my come to believe what I say to be false, but sadly it is. Consider yourself lucky that you are not among the starving and sick. The ones with no one by there side...alone and afraid. Barley anyone can say they have no friends and never will. I thought the same once, but I was proven wrong when I met Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and a few others, but I digress. No one who can say life is not worth living...because there are always those who have it worse. Those who can truly say they have no friends...those who are alone. You may just think that I am rambling or you may take my words seriously. Whichever is not important...but I ask of you one thing...to think about my words. Life is short for some and for others it can last an eternity...whichever applies to you a bit of advice I give. Live your life as best you can. Let no moment go to waste for life can end in an instant.  
And with that said I begin my story...  
I sat in my school uniform under a Sakura Blossom tree just outside the school yard awaiting Yusuke who was currently busy...in detention. sigh this was truly cutting into my schedule...I continued to wait getting more and more restless until I managed to mildly entertain myself by fiddling with the small fox tail key chain that was latched onto my school bags zipper. Finally I heard a pair of reluctant feet approach me from behind.  
"GODDAMN! That old man's lectures get old fast!" my newly found ally said with a very agitated air around him.  
  
"Yusuke?" I spoke still a bit nervous of agitating him further.  
  
"Yea? What is it Kurama?" He seemed to have calmed down.  
  
"Koenma has assigned a small...erm," I searched for the word. ",job...for us to do..." I knew that him hearing that he now had more work he would explode and due to the fact that it was work assigned by Koenma he would care even less for his responsibilities.  
  
"WHAT!? Who does that little brat think he is!? Kami-sama! As if going through that STUPID ordeal and that DAMNED Dark Tournament! Wasn't enough NOW I got MORE WORK! Damn him! I'm gonna take that stupid pacifier and shove it up his LITTLE ASS!!" obviously Yusuke failed to see that there were three more of us sharing the load along with him ,but that's just Yusuke.  
  
"No needs to be so cross Yusuke. Kuwabara, Hiei, and I will be assisting." I added in before he could continue his aimless rant. He then gave me a rather blank look.  
  
"Oh...yeah well that's cool..." he said with a rather blunt tone.

"We'll be meeting up with Botan, Hiei, and Kazuma at his house shortly." I went to go retrieve my school bag when I suddenly felt a familiar, but all the same eerie presence. "Why hello Hiei." As I turned to face the karumi.  
  
"Hello Kurama...' he said in his usual tone.  
  
"Did you need something? I assumed you were already at Kazuma's." I looked at him. His auburn eyes flashed.  
  
"That ningen's stupidity is over whelming. I refuse to spend more time than absolutely necessary in the same room as him." I smiled out of amusement.  
  
"What's so funny?" came Hiei's cold, stern voice.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking how amusing it would be if you two were to become in laws." Hiei merely glared in reply his eyes looking most unforgiving. They always seemed that way. Hiei's name means "forbidden child"...maybe it was that fact, the fact that he truly was forbidden in a sense that made him seem so...forbidding. I saw Yusuke begin to walk off in the direction of the Kuwabara residence.  
  
"It would be anything BUT amusing. Yukina is an ice apparition and males are unneeded in their species. (A/n: I have no idea if that's true I got the info off of CG. It's not written in stone...just on a computer monitor...which can be shut off.) It would be a waste to get your hopes up Kurama...let alone risk that voice box of yours."  
  
He gave a menacing smirk and suddenly having a voice box and to stop nagging Hiei seemed rather appealing to me. I stopped my grinning to assure Hiei that I got his point. He jumped off from the tree much to fast to be explained in these words here. I picked up a run in order to catch up with Yusuke. Little were we to know and unseen presence lay in the bushes nearby. I could feel his heavy gaze ,but thought nothing of it.


End file.
